bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sepulte la Espada; Bury the Sword
This takes place immediately after the captain's meeting is concluded. As the captains left the 1st Division headquarters a huge explosion occurred in the middle of the Seireitei. Zukia went to assess the situation. When the smoke cleared from the area Zukia stood in the presence of a strange childlike arrancar. '' ]]"So this is the Seireitei. Wow it's so pretty! Hehe." the arrancar said. Zukia asked the arrancar. The arrancar didnt reply and instead just started hopping around. Zukia unsheathed his sword which startled the arrancar. "Wow! Look at your Zanpakuto! It looks so cool. Do you wanna see mine? By the way my name is Duardo." he said. Becoming annoyed, Zukia used shunpo to get behind Duardo and tried to slice him in two, only to be repelled backwards by some unknown force. "What the hell! What just happened?" yelled Zukia. "Oh I forgot to mention that I have this ability to reflect attacks, I don't know why, maybe thats why my name means 'prosperous guardian'." Duardo said playfully. Shit! Zukia thought. How can I cut him if he is protected by a damn barrier?! but Zukia holds his own against him.]]Suddenly Duardo appeared behind Zukia and side kicked him in the head hurling him into a wall. "Ha ha! You're fun to play with, but my master said you were way stronger than this!" Clearing the rubble off himself, Zukia asked exactly who his master was. Duardo simply said that he can't tell him because he forgot. Deciding that he needed answers quickly Zukia fired Hado #10 Piecing flesh and impaled the childish arrancar in the heart. Zukia approached him and again asked him, who the hell is his master? Duardo didn't respond. He asked again but this time Duardo started to chuckle. "Wow that was cool! I wish we arrancar could do that, but we can only use Cero and Bala attacks. Oh well, time to take care of business. Perplexed Zukia asked what he meant but he wasn't answered. "Crush them Gárgola de Guarda (Guardian Gargoyle) Duardo screamed. Before the released was finished Duardo stoped and fired a cero in Zukia's stomach luckily Zukia's Zanpakuto took the brunt of the blast. Perplexed at why he, Duardo, stopped Zukia looked up in the sky. Above him stood another arrancar but this one had much greater spiritual pressure. "Duardo what exactly are you doing here?" the arrancar spoke. "Sorry master Asesino, I was just playing with my new friend." he replied. Uneasily, Asesino turned towards Zukia, "Forgive me Shinigami captain for my subordinate is an idiotic child.". Zukia sneered. Asesino glared back at Duardo, causing him to shiver, suddenly Asesino used Sonido to get right behind Duardo and sliced his head off with one stroke, without Duardo even noticing. "Tsk tsk what a pity that he had to die. No matter I was going to kill him anyway." said Asesino mockingly. Zukia approached Asesino with caution. "Just who are you and what do you want?" Zukia asked. Asesino replied that he was supposed to gather information for their master but it seems that he has orders to retreat. Then out of nowhere a Hado #33 came straight for Asesino but he managed to deflect it. Turns out that Hide Yamatoro and Ren Yamatoro were watching close by. "State your business here you piece of shit!" Hide yelled. The arrancar only chuckled at Hide's remark. "My my aren't you fiesty, you stand in the presence of an Espada and don't seem to care... well I must be going.". Hide tried using Shunpo to chase after him but he opened Garganta which transported him back to Hueco Mundo. "Who was that?" Ren asked. Zukia replied that he didn't know but it seems that the Espada have been recreated and judging by that guy's power they are no laughing matter. 'Back | Forward''' Category:Second Coming of Aizen ArcCategory:Chapters